


Spinearl, but established beforehand

by onewaytrigger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Background Lapidot - Freeform, College AU, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, LET SPINEARL BE A THING 2K19, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Stories, background connverse/stevonnie, background pearlmethyst, because i suck at writing, but they don't actually go to college in the story (well they do but you never see them AT college), mostly because I've never been so, probably bad fluff, random shit that pours unfiltered out of my brain, these short stories prolly suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewaytrigger/pseuds/onewaytrigger
Summary: REALLY short stories about these two goofballs.More details in notes, because I dont wanna fill up everyone's browser with my rambling.***TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED***





	1. "Pookie!"

**Author's Note:**

> YOO this is my second spinearl fic :)))))
> 
> this is actually my first fic that has multiple chapters (besides my first fic, but i dont count that one because HOLY SHIT it's bad)
> 
> non-linear. 
> 
> probably gonna switch up the AU's, but maybe not i havent decided yet >:(
> 
> this is my 1 year anniversary of shipping things on steven universe
> 
> to think. it all started with lapidot

Spinel was, in every way, having an absolutely amazing day. First she finally got that silly boy with the curly hair and baby face that waits at the bus stop to play tic tac toe, then she got home and snuggled with her dog, Buck, while waiting for her girlfriend to get home, and finally Pookie (as she'd like to be called) got home from her dull job working at a Justice in a mall. The two had been together 3 years, but Spinel could never stop loving Pookie's soft snores next to her as they cuddled (with Spinel being the big spoon, because of course she was) on their couch, with Buck at the other end. In fact, she loved them so much, they never ceased to lure her to sleep. And, so she did.

Spinel awoke slowly, blinking her eyes open. She _almost_ hissed when light blinded her eyes, rendering her useless for 4 seconds. But her eyes adjusted quickly. Soon she was pouring food into Buck's bowl and brewing coffee simultaneously. She almost dropped her mug, though, when Pookie rounded the corner of the small hallway that led to their shared bedroom and a gaming room (because of course Spinel's little cottage would have one of those) and surprised her. 

How did she surprise her, you ask?

By wrapping her arms around Spinel. 


	2. WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOPSIE SPINEL AND PINK GET CAUGHT BY STEVEN :))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is canon compliant. they are gems. it's not an au

Spinel didn't exactly know who started the kiss, hell, everything was a blur before that. All she knew now was the softness of Pinkie's lips and the faint taste of cinnamon. 

It wasn't the first time, and it for sure wouldn't be the last, but Spinel was just enjoying the present. With Pinkie in her arms and lost in her kiss, nothing else existed. Nothing else even mattered. She simply just let the world die around her. She didn't care if someone tapped on her shoulder- wait, was someone tapping on her shoulder? She fluttered open an eye, blushing madly as she saw Steven's sparkling grin and glimmering eyes.

Spinel almost leaped up, but she opted to gently pull away from the kiss. Pinkie's eyes shot open, confusion clear as day, but her pale skin turned red quickly as she saw what Spinel was looking at. 

"Steven!" They both shouted, frowning.

  
"You can't just-" "You have to knock-" "What are you even doing-" "Go away! Don't you know what-" Spinel and Pinkie's voices collided as they yelled angrily at Steven, the 16 year old kid who just walked in on them in the middle of a heated makeout session. Steven, however, was just smirking mischievously, his eyes darting between the two girlfriends. When they both stopped screaming and just stared at him, their cheeks flushing, Steven broke the silence.

"So, how long has this been happening?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part is a continuation of this, and it's coming out on Saturday! thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Buck as a black pug with a single white paw. I don't care if it's really rare and there's no way Spinel can afford a pug, I love that image.
> 
> thanks for reading! the next story will probably be out sometime in the Monday-Wednesday range. Then, I'll probably put my main focus on a Lapidot fic i've been working on for the past month (which probably won't be out for a long time. My goal is 60,000 words.) but I'll update this again in like two weeks after I've done enough work on it to call it a day.
> 
> also.
> 
> i can feel my writing improving
> 
> ALSO ALSO
> 
> The reason it says "college AU" in the tags is because that's in a later story.


End file.
